pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Yu-Narukami
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have PewDiePie Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Hey I can add a lot to this wikia want me to help?? I can add lots too! want ME to help. i have a pic for mr chair if you dont mind JungMinRin 19:15, May 21, 2012 (UTC) -- JungMinRin Hey there! I'm a big fan of Pewdiepie and I'd like to help expand this wikia with what I can. So yeah, I'll do my best! >__< brofist! Hey! ^^ How Are You Doing? ~~SuperCutieDraggy~~ Yeah sure, no problem. I'm currently looking for more characters to add to the wiki and posting the link on facebook so more bros know about it ^^ have fun camping. JungMinRin 10:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) What Do I Have To Do To Be Admin? ~~SuperCutieDraggy~~ Um... A Bit Of Help, Please? Well, Some Admin Named Doomspeaker Banned Me For A '''Year '''For Making A Warning Blog Post! He Thinks I Just Started By Mind, But It Was All Because Of A Shorter Ban Of Three Days Plus, When Did Making Two Blog Posts Become "Repeated Spamming"? He Deserves Disapline Here Is The Wiki: The Binding Of Isaac Wiki ~~SuperCutieDraggy~~ Hi Hi, I see this page is doing very well so far with all the information. I would have to know if there's anything in particular I can help with? I would've asked what the qualifications are for being an admin, but I see besides you there are also two other admins, so I guess you guys have enough help as it is. Mostly, as of right now, I am reading through some pages and cleaning up the grammer a bit so everything reads better. Applegirl (talk) 23:58, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I just received notification you changed me to an admin on this page. I am really surprised since I've only made a couple of edits on here, but I'm also really glad. Thanks! :) I will try to help out on this wikia as much as I can. Applegirl (talk) 20:40, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi again! What about the other admins besides myself? Are they busy as well? When I asked if there was anything I could help out with, I wasn't expecting to be upgradede to admin status. Surprised me, lol. But I'll ask again, is there anything in particular or specifically on this wikia that needs more expansion on, or anything like that? Applegirl (talk) 20:50, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, you asked that I create an admin page. I can do that, but first I must know the names of the other admins so I can add their names in, and their current status. Are they inactive, or active? Applegirl (talk) 03:58, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Admin page info Hey this is applegirl. I created the admin page, but now I need you to go on there and add a little bit of info about your job as admin. When you hit the edit button, just add your sentences under the line that lists you message wall and blog. Do it right after the ''| ''part like I did. I am not sure if you want to be listed as active or inactive at this point depending on how often you will be on here. Let me know so I can change it. Here's the admin page link: http://pewdiepie.wikia.com/wiki/PewDiePie_Wiki:Staff Applegirl (talk) 21:48, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, did you want me to put you up as Inactive? I wasn't too clear on what you meant by A/I. Applegirl (talk) 01:04, October 15, 2012 (UTC) You mean "Inactive" then? Lol, I'm sorry. I just want to make sure. Applegirl (talk) 01:31, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "Founder" page? I just wanted to ask you about a certain page that someone pointed out to me. I see it's almost like a profile page for yourself on the wikia, but I do not understand the purpose for why it needs to be on separate page when you have your own profile page as it is. Did someone else make that? Because it's my opinion it does not belong on the wikia. I also deleted two other separate "user" pages people created for themselves on the wikia as profile pages. That is really inappropriate, so I got rid of them. Applegirl (talk) 01:19, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Brollaween Hey, got your message about changing the badges to fit a halloween theme. What kind of badge pictures should I use? Should they be pewdiepie related, or just halloween stuff? Applegirl (talk) 12:45, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh dear, I'm sorry, I've been crazy busy with school this week! I haven't done the halloween badges yet. Do you still want them ? Applegirl (talk) 23:38, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello I see you're the founder of the wiki, and I just want to drop by and say hi! I'm the newest admin. I'm trying my hardest to help out with the wiki. Well, thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 22:06, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hm, I just seen your message on my page saying what a good job I did on the backround! Thanks! =) NinjaFatGuy (talk) 22:22, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey I have been trying to work on this wikia I wish can we get more Admins plz (( I will help to be one if need more )) Thanks -BroFist- Veldorn01772 (talk) 13:49, November 1, 2012 (UTC)